


Angel on mark's shoulder

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love markhyuck sm, M/M, MY BABIES, full fluff, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck had a lot of habits that are about mark's shoulder. For mark, donghyuck was the angel on his shoulder.Note: im not ok after seeing the new markhyuck pic everyone. I had to write a fic about it!!





	Angel on mark's shoulder

Donghyuck had a habit of lying his head on mark's shoulder. Not because he loved the soft and sweet scent of his skin or cause he felt safe in his arms. Nope. Definetely not because of that. Mark just had great shoulders to lie your head on and rest.

"Hyung"

"Yes ?"

"Sit straight"

"Why why ??"

Donghyuck didn't answer with words but just pushed mark back on his chair, making him sit straight and lied his head on his shoulder.

"Cause i gotta do this."

Mark laughed sweetly when donghyuck brushed his face on his shoulder like a baby cat that wants attention.

"Whatever you want hyuckkie"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck also had a habit of falling asleep on mark's shoulder. Not cause he felt so comfortable no. just cause mark's shoulders were like soft pillows. That's why.

"Hyuckkie"

"........."

"hyuckkie wake up"

"........."

"hyuckkie we arrived the dorms"

Donghyuck still didn't open his eyes. He was just so tired and mark's shoulder was so nice to sleep on.

"Can't we just stay in the car and i keep sleeping on your shoulder ?"

Mark smiled down at him sweetly and caressed his hair "i wish we could baby but we have to go, take a shower and sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day you know."

Donghyuck sighed and glared at mark while getting out of the car.

They still slept cuddling that night anyway. Donghyuck still burried his face on mark's neck anyway. Mark still wrapped his hands around donghyuck and burried his face in donghyuck's hair back anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck also had another habit of smelling mark's neck when his head is on his shoulder. But he was doing it in just such a pure, innocent way. He just loved how mark was smelling soft and sweet. Like vanilla. Donghyuck loved the smell of vanilla. A lot.

"Are you-donghyuck are you sniffing my neck ?"

"W-what ? No! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"But you were sniff-"

"Can't i have a god damn runny nose ?!"

Mark looked down and saw how red donghyuck's face was and how he was trying to hide it. He just smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"It's okay hyuckkie. I love your smell too."

"My smell ? What ?"

"You smell like roses" mark said, pressing his cheek on donghyuck's head

"Oh..." 

donghyuck's blush was warm against mark's skin.  
   
"Y-you smell like vanilla"

"You love vanilla"

".......i do"

Mark kissed donghyuck's head softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyuckkie haven't you once said the smell of vanilla calms you down ?"

".....shut up! Shut the hell up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark's favorite habit of donghyuck was his sleeptalking when he sleeps on his shoulder.

"I told you not to dye your hair to black. Of course the pillows will be ruined. Idiot."

Donghyuck would roast mark in his sleep and mark would just laugh and caress his cheeks.

But sometimes donghyuck would say different things than roastings.

"Mark"

"Hmm ?"

"I love you. Even though you had that ramen hair back then. And can't even cook. I love you."

Mark chuckled and pecked his cheek "i love you too hyuckkie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyuck"

"Yes hyung ?"

"You know how they say there is an angel and a devil in both of your shoulders right ?"

"Yes ?"

"You are the angel on my shoulder hyuckkie"

"You are so cheesy i wanna jump out of this window"

Mark kissed donghyuck's blushy cheeks anyway.


End file.
